Tamer tamed
by Sid1
Summary: Just imagine a world where the Digimon become the Tamers. A world where Renamon is known as the Ice Queen... (Please Review!)


Tamer tamed  
by Christian "Sid" Lang  
  
  
Since my plans for world domination have failed so far, I still don't own Digimon.  
  


* * *

  
Ruki allows herself a yawn. Instantly she regrets the action.  
She has been watched by the only being that can do so.  
_Perfect. Just perfect!_ she thinks.  
Renamon gives Ruki an angry look. Ruki sighs and approaches the Digimon.  
She ignores the grey creatures she is walking through.  
"So, I see you are bored." Renamon whispers.  
Ruki bites her lower lip and simply looks down.  
"Don't worry. Your training begins soon enough."  
_Great. That means more training and less food._ Ruki guesses.  
Ruki looks up at Renamon. The fox's golden fur seems to glow in Ruki's grey world.  
It also helps Ruki find the Digimon in larger crowds.  
Although she is able to distinguish the different Renamons by now.  
The differences are small, but they were there.  
"Go now. I have no use for you here." Renamon suddenly mutters.  
"But-" Ruki protests, not wanting to be completely on her own.  
Renamon stares into her eyes and Ruki knows that she won't get fed today at all.  
"You dare to question your Tamer's direct order?" Renamon hisses.  
"Of course not." Ruki quickly says and walks away.  
  
The girl sighs as she wanders through the park.  
She looks at the grey grass. The grey water. The grey sky. The grey Digimon.  
It doesn't take her long to find a place where she is alone.  
With a sigh she enters the normal world.  
She allows herself a smile as she sinks onto the green grass.  
The blue sky now really looks like Heaven.  
She hates her little astral realm. She always feels isolated there.  
Alone. A freak of nature.  
_On the other hand I should feel grateful that Renamon gave me the ability to hide there._  
Ruki frowns. Her Tamer has shared many abilities with her.  
Like the ability to see creatures moving through the Elsewhere.  
The Elsewhere is the Renamon's version of her astral realm.  
Ruki quickly found out that she can't enter the Elsewhere.  
On the other hand the Digimon can't enter her astral realm.  
Renamon's mental link with Ruki gives her the ability to see Ruki in her realm.  
So Ruki spends most of her time in this realm, where everything looks grey.  
She has often imagined what it would be like to roam the DigiWorld completely visible.  
Together with her Tamer. But she knows that this would never be possible.  
  
Ruki.  
Even while Ruki hears the call, the park vanishes.  
Quickly Ruki concentrates to enter the astral realm.  
A moment later, she is standing next to Renamon in a street.  
After a quick look around, she enters the world again.  
"Yes, Renamon?"  
"Can't you feel it?" the golden fox asks.  
"I don't-"  
Ruki winces when Renamon's paw hits her cheek.  
"Then concentrate! Lazy human." Renamon mutters.  
Ruki closes her eyes and lets her mind wander.  
Then she can feel it. A cold presence. A Digital Field.  
"Go. And hurry." Renamon simply orders and vanishes.  
Ruki realizes that Renamon has transported away.  
She curses and starts to run through the street after she entered her astral realm.  
  
The Field is not too far away. Still, Renamon looks bored.  
Ruki checks her watch. Three minutes. Much too slow.  
With a snarl, Renamon enters the field. Ruki is right behind her.  
In the artificial fog she can see her opponent.  
It's a boy, most possibly some years older than she is.  
Judging by his clothes he is a student. And he has no clue what's going on.  
"That is him." Renamon states and gives Ruki a look.  
Ruki nods and charges into the battle.  
Even before the man can ask her what's going on, her foot hits his crotch.  
_I'm sorry. But you have to go._  
Ruki again kicks the man who is now kneeling in front of her.  
All of a sudden, her opponent jumps up and punches her into her stomach.  
Cursing, Ruki stumbles backwards. Her body aches.  
But what hurts even more is Renamon's disappointed sigh.  
"Tsk. What's wrong with you today?" the fox taunts her.  
With a scream, Ruki punches the man with all her strength. But he stays on his feet.  
"Oh boy." Renamon sighs.  
Ruki knows what would come next. She also knows that Renamon would scold her.  
"Card Slash - Adrenaline!" Renamon shouts.  
The adrenaline gives her an enormous strength. She feels ten times stronger than usual.  
Ruki runs to the man faster than she could do normally. Then her fist buries itself into his face.  
Slowly her opponent falls down and starts to vanish.  
The young girl absorbs the essence of the man, feeling stronger as she does so.  
  
While the Digital Field vanishes, Ruki shakes her head.  
Then she turns to face her Tamer. But Renamon is already walking away.  
With a sigh, Ruki enters her realm again and follows her Tamer.  
Renamon walks through the streets, her D-Arc hidden somewhere in her bushy tail.  
"Hey, Rena!" another Renamon greets her Tamer.  
"What." Renamon mutters as she walks past the other Digimon.  
"Just wanted to ask you if you'd like to come to the party tonight."  
"Will you be there, too?" Renamon asks.  
"Of course."  
"Then I won't be there."  
Ruki shakes her head as her Tamer walks past the grey fox.  
She is not surprised. Renamon is not like other Digimon.  
That's why Renamon is known as the Ice Queen.  
  
"Mom, I'm home." Renamon mutters.  
"Oh dear, could you please join me in the kitchen?" a voice answers.  
Renamon covers her eyes with one paws and sighs.  
"Whatever." she calls back.  
Ruki slowly wanders through the grey house and finally arrives in the kitchen.  
Renamon is already arguing with her mother again.  
"Forget it!"  
"Dear. You would look far more feminine-"  
"Mom, I don't wanna look that way! I hate it!" Renamon barks.  
Renamon's mother is holding up some pink laces.  
"Just one for the tail..."  
Renamon simply shouts something and marches to her own room.  
  
"Why are you always so mean to your family?" Ruki timidly asks her Tamer.  
She is sitting on the floor in Renamon's room and looks up at the Digimon.  
"Don't you see it?" Renamon snaps.  
"Your mother cares for you."  
"Tsk. You can't possibly understand it. You're just a... human."  
Ruki sighs. She had almost forgotten Renamon's ignorance.  
"You're just a pile of flesh and bones. How would you know anything about being alive?"  
Renamon shakes her head and continues to vent her anger.  
"You merely exist to fight other humans who try to infest our world."  
The Digimon holds up the D-Arc and grabs Ruki's neck with her free paw.  
"Now. Don't ever mess with my private life again. Got that?"  
"But Renamon, I care for you. Do you actually enjoy being called Ice Queen?"  
Renamon stares into Ruki's eyes and tightens her grip around Ruki's neck.  
"Sleep. Now. We will train tomorrow." the Digimon hisses.  
  
Renamon prepares her own futon and covers herself with a blanket.  
Ruki simply lies down in a corner of the room.  
The floor is very hard, but that is not the worst part.  
Ruki already feels the temperature drop and wraps her arms around her chest to warm herself.  
When she guesses that Renamon is sleeping, she allows herself to cry.  
Her family is somewhere in her own world. Ruki has left them an year ago.  
She wanted to work on herself, improve her skills.  
Had she known what cold-hearted Digimon would become her Tamer, she wouldn't have come here.  
Never before has Ruki felt this alone. Never.  
The only Digimon that knows of her existence doesn't even admit that Ruki is a living being.  
Renamon simply sees her as a weapon. A pet trained to fight.  
_No. Not a pet. A pet is considered as a living being._  
After an hour she finally manages to find some sleep.  
  
The next day, Ruki waits in the park for her Tamer.  
Renamon should be out of school by now.  
Suddenly her head jerks up. Something has happened.  
With the mental link Ruki knows that her Tamer is anticipating a fight.  
Ruki. Renamon calls her.  
Instantly Ruki is being frawn to another place.  
She takes a look around and sees that this is another part of the park.  
And she is not alone with Renamon. Another Digimon is standing some meters away.  
It is a dinosaur about her height. Since Ruki is still in her realm, she can't tell its colour.  
Next to the Digimon is another human.  
_Is the dinosaur a Tamer, too?_  
"Ruki. Show yourself." Renamon whispers.  
_She doesn't expect me to fight this boy, does she?_  
  
Ruki enters the normal world and can now see that the dinosaur's skin is dark red.  
"So, Guilmon. Prepare to fight!" Renamon shouts.  
"Why? We don't have to fight." Guilmon answers and cocks his head.  
"Of course we have to! You have a human, too. So we will fight!"  
Renamon looks at Ruki and frowns.  
"Crush it. It looks weak, so I expect this fight to end quickly."  
_Crush... IT? She treats humans like objects. God, how I hate this._  
Ruki can see the confusion in the boys face. He obviously has no fighting experience.  
He has not fought against dozens of enemies as Ruki has done.  
But her enemies never had a Tamer. Ruki doesn't like this.  
"Maybe we should talk first?" she whispers.  
_Then I'd have somebody to talk to. A friend._  
"Questioning my orders again?" Renamon hisses.  
Ruki gulps and sighs. Then she clenches her fists.  
She would fight the boy. Maybe this really is her destiny.  
With a scream, she charges at the gogglehead.  
  


* * *

  
Ruki gasps and blinks. Everything around her is dark.  
She sits up and tries to catch her breath.  
Her hands touch the futon beneath her. Then her blanket.  
_Thank God. It has only been a dream._  
By now her eyes have adapted to the moonlight.  
Ruki can see her D-Arc next to the futon. Slowly she touches it and sighs.  
_What a weird nightmare._ she tells herself.  
Then she realizes what she has experienced in this dream.  
Her eyes wander to a corner of her room.  
  
Renamon has curled up into a small ball and is now sleeping.  
Ruki frowns when she sees that the fox shivers lightly.  
And she sees the small tears rolling down her furry face.  
_My God. Just like in the dream!_  
Ruki suddenly feels very guilty. Everything in her dream has happened in reality.  
Ruki's mother. The Ice Queen. The fight with Takato and Guilmon.  
Biting her lower lip, Ruki opens her closet and takes out the spare futon.  
She unrolls it next to her own. Then she takes out the spare blanket.  
Finally she kneels next to her Digimon and gently strokes her fur.  
  
Renamon flinches and presses herself into the corner.  
Ruki can see that the fox's eyes are wide open in alarm.  
"R-Ruki?" the Digimon whispers.  
Then she frowns.  
"Did I disturb you somehow?" the Digimon asks.  
Ruki gently strokes Renamon's fur again.  
"No. I'm fine. But I figured you must be freezing."  
"It won't affect my fighting skills." Renamon carefully answers.  
"Tsk. There is no need for you to suffer like this."  
Ruki pulls Renamon to her feet and points at the extra futon.  
"Th-There? N-Next to you?" Renamon stammers.  
Ruki smiles and wipes away one of Renamon's tears.  
"What has happened to you, Ruki? You are so... nice."  
"I just want to show you that you do have a friend in this world."  
Renamon gasps and smiles. then she hugs Ruki.  
"I'm sorry for being so mean all this time." Ruki whispers.  
"It's all right. But what changed your mind?"  
Ruki smiles and strokes Renamon's back.  
"Let's just say I have seen things from a different perspective for a while."  
  
  
The End.  
Or rather: A new beginning...  



End file.
